


Lazos

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, No Beta, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, We Die Like Men, a twisted one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: La principal debilidad de los superhéroes, no son necesariamente las armas ni algún tipo de sustancia, son simplemente otras personas. Y cuando una capta la atención de Homelander, difícilmente podría llevar a algo positivo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dentro de un tiempito llegará la secuela. También estoy trabajando con "Claroscuro" que entró en hiatusss pero don't worry, es algo que lo voy terminar cueste lo que cueste jejje  
Esta serie me encanta. Llenó el vacío que me quedó luego del final acelerado de Gotham. Lo único que no me gustó de The boys fue como el pasivo de Hughie se enamoró tan rápido de starlight,digo no tuvo tanto duelo y además en esos pocos minutos ,vi más química con Robin que con la rubia, hasta que vino el nigga velocista a embarrarla bien gordo,en fin, me encanta shippear personajes enfermizos así todo cruento.

Su esposa no se había sentido muy bien y él lo había notado .

—Creo que la soda con vodka no fue buena idea.—

Becca con el ceño fruncido logró sonreír. —Si tan solo hubiera tenido soda, ¿eh?—

Ella suspiró y decidió tomar asiento en una silla cercana.Los mozos ya habían recogido la mesa. El postre ya fue servido, pronto se acabaría la fiesta navideña.

—Hey, ¿quieres que nos vayamos ya?—Billy ignoró a las personas de su alrededor y se arrodilló poniendo sus brazos en los muslos de su esposa . Con evidente preocupación.

—Necesito que te quedes en mi lugar, sería inapropiado irnos así como así, soy una de las principales representantes ante la prensa y esta fiesta está para hacer anuncios importantes…—

—¡Que se jodan! No te sientes bien ,así que…—

No manera hubo de convencerla de que se marchen, al final tuvo que prometer una cosa .

Ella decidió dejarle en su lugar, al menos en el sentido de facilitar los kilos de carpetas que ella había traído a los colegas idóneos para la tarea que desempeñaría, requerir elementos electrónicos eran usados lo menos posible debido a un protocolo de seguridad ,aunque Butcher ignoraba qué tan importante debían ser unos simples trabajos de la unidad de marketing de Vought destinada a las redes sociales,cosas que el no entendía ni quería hacerlo.

Se sentía como un tonto parado en medio de la fiesta ,no conociendo a nadie. Rodeado de un montón de superhéroes, pero que en realidad no le complacía ni un poco, no se fiaba de esas sonrisas y sus palabras amables.

No,no… por eso, a pesar de su querer hacia ella, eso de tener que estar ahí solo, aburrido hasta más no poder era un favor que le cobraría de alguna forma

Quizás lo único que le entretenía era la vista algo lejana de Reina Maeve. Realmente era una visión de mujer, ignoraba su origen pero toda su figura era solo ¡wow!

Si fuera soltero intentaría ligar de alguna forma, aún cuando le causase repelús sus poderes , y que sea alta la probabilidad de que lo desechará entre millones de admiradores que la acosaban, probaría su suerte. No perdería nada. Sonrió para sí mientras se tomaba una copa de champagne, no era de su marca favorita pero lo tenía ocupado.

Afortunadamente no era ese el caso, estaba casado y estaba bien como estaba, sabía bien que Becca no pensaría en esas cosas tampoco.

Decidió ir hacia el balcón cuando sintió algo en sus hombro derecho, un pequeño golpecito , giró sobre sus talones y se sorprendió al ver a El patriota, quien estaba parado allí, sonriéndole.

—¿Aburrido, sr William?—

—Mentiria si digo que no. —Contestó rápido para no demostrar su sobresalto. Los ojos azules e insondables le miraban fijamente pero no decía nada, se dio cuenta de que estuvo divagando bastante.

El Sup sólo mantenía su sonrisa amplia como esperando algo de él pero no sabía qué, Butcher se rascó algo incómodo la oreja y carraspeó, mirando la mano enguantada del otro, también tenía una copa .

Rompiendo el contacto visual, Patriota suspiró y fijó su vista en las burbujas del champagne.

— Lo vi tan solo que creí apropiado venir a hacerle compañía. — Musitó. Butcher elevó una ceja .

—¿No pudiendo resistir hacer una buena acción, umm?—Respondió intentando ocultar su exasperación.

—Qué decir, es parte de mi naturaleza. Además es el espíritu navideño.— Dijo el otro, evidentemente orgulloso.

Butcher no le interesó en lo más mínimo ese repetina la "bondad" demostrada por el Sup, era extraño ver tan de cerca a alguien a quien desde que tiene uso de memoria apareció en las revistas, telediarios, y demás medios. Debía admitir que se veía radiante, era obvio por qué resultaba tan atractivo para las masas aparte de sus habilidades.

Atinó a asentir y tomó otro trago.No creyéndose nada de lo que oía.

De todos, sólo vino a hacerle compañía una leyenda viviente, a él, un don nadie que ni su propia madre quería, literalmente.

Oyó risas y pasos llegando hacia donde estaban ubicados.

—¡Jo ,Jo ,Jo! ¡Hablando de espíritu navideño! —Perfume y alcohol llegaron fuerte hasta los olfatos de El patriota y Butcher, instintivamente este último se alejó un poco, mirando a quien emitió esas palabras.—Anda con cuidado, Patriota,que hay muérdago por doquier y habrá que cumplir la tradición.—

Continuó el santa Claus más raro del que Butcher había visto jamás, con cada brazo,rodeaba a dos mujeres más que alegres aferrándose a Translúcido.Su falsa barba blanca tenía retazos de color carmesí. El rubio no se veía muy contento de verlo, o al menos, su expresión se volvió bastante dura.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, amigo mío.Aunque estaba analizando otros temas con el querido invitado aquí, que es mucho más... _importante.—_

Butcher no dijo nada y continuó observando el rostro del otro, por un segundo vio un tic en él, como que luchaba para no demostrar su desagrado por la interrupción. Translúcido aún con lo subido en licor , percibió la indirecta y partió tan pronto como llegó.

—Bueno, he de decir que tengo mucho del que ocuparme antes de repartir los regalos.Como dicen, primero las mujeres, y luego niños, aunque el presente que les tengo a mis bellas chicas serán de muy diferente naturaleza, a que sí, ¿eh? —Las susodichas rieron con deleite.

Butcher elevó una ceja, no estaba seguro que ese fuera el orden. 

Retrocedieron casi trastabillando luego de dar sonoros besos a las muchachas.

El silencio entre ellos solo era taponado por la música ambiental que llenaba el salón y las voces de las personas alrededor.

—Debe ser incómodo estar desnudo por completo bajo ese traje de santa Claus, digo debe picar por el tipo de tela… —

Comentó casualmente Billy,luego de un rato. Patriota asintió.

—Pero supongo que es mejor que un traje de neopreno sudado, ¿No? — El tono seco usado por el superhéroe dejó Butcher sorprendido, lo miró fijamente ,estaba siendo encarado…

—Oh…—

El rubio se cruzó de brazos. Como cuando un adulto regañaba a un pequeño por un desliz .—Sabes,entre otras habilidades, una muy buena audición me es _necesario_ destacar.—Agregó y le guiñó un ojo .

Butcher entonces soltó una risotada.

—El patriota… ¿ofendido por un chascarrillo?—

—¿Yo ofendido?— Cuestionó arrugando el ceño.

—Por eso me estás recriminando. ¿Qué? Me atravesarás con esa lucesita que sale de tus ojos.—

Su acompañante bufó. — Para nada.—

—¿Entonces esperas un disculpa? —Butcher irguió su espalda, para de alguna manera demostrar que no se sentía intimidado y no lo estaba en absoluto. —Pues lo siento,colega. No será hoy .— 

El superhéroe sonrió ampliamente.—Quizás en la forma en la que fui criado, no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de … expresiones.— Rió luego.

Una risa falto de humor y bastante breve .

Billy carraspeó y miró hacia la ventana , diciéndole luego de forma concisa.

—Quizás estás acostumbrado a que todos te besen el trasero. — El patriota abrió ampliamente sus ojos. Por un momento pareciendo inseguro de qué responder

—A eso me refiero. —Le apuntó con el dedo índice—Aún así ,eres excelente para leer a las personas, inclusive a quienes son como yo.—Concedió el rubio.

—Si nos estamos sincerando,esa es mi habilidad. La de ustedes,bueno, son como muñecos de exposición con poderes.—

—¿Perdón?— Butcher era frontal, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin decir lo que pensaba y una oportunidad para eso, nunca la dejaba pasar. Eso era un don y una maldición, le traía alivio y problemas por igual.

No discriminaba rango, posición, clase ni raza y por lo que veía ,su tendencia no desaprovecharía la posibilidad de decírcelo a un tipo que aparecía todo el día en publicidades, en radio , internet. además de la desconfianza para con todos esos subnormales, eran simples productos vendidos a las masas que los adoraban como si fueran dioses, tenía curiosidad el por qué daban su dignidad así.

El patriota podría lucir como alguien guay pero detrás de todo esa faceta, Butcher podía percibir algo más ,era su instinto y su instinto también le pedía con ardor indagar de qué se trataba aquello.

—Eso mismo, ¿No te aburre andar con ese traje? ¿Forzando sonrisas para las fotos? Que anden llamándote "El patriota" en un país y mundo de hipócritas.¿Tienes nombre al menos? ¿Tu mamá misma te llama" Patriota"? "Ven, patriota, tráeme el pan, oh olvidaste sacar la carne a descongelar,patriota, muy mal." "Te pedí perejil ,no cilantro ,Patriota, Patriota, patriota, _patriota..."_ —Bromeó Butcher,cambiando su tono de voz.

Para su sorpresa ,el rubio rió con fuerza , se recompuso prontamente para luego secarse las pequeñas lagrimillas que se formaron en sus ojos. Suspiró , algo que hacía bastante.

Toda esa perorata de Billy dejó pensando a El patriota, y miró al suelo en silencio repentino.

Butcher casi podía oír las maquinaciones de aquella cabeza ajena, su piel blanca se veía más pálida y su mirada azul perdida en el piso de mármol.

—Yo… mi madre… —El superhéroe , sacudió la cabeza levemente. Y su expresión volvió como si le hubieran dado la mejor de las noticias. —Eres muy directo,me agrada. Si te incomoda llamarme" Patriota", puedes decirme "John".—

Nombre muy simplón para Butcher si le preguntaban… de todos modos era mejor.

—Debo decir que tienes razón, Billy. —Continuó John y terminó el contenido de su copa y posó su mano en el hombro de su interlocutor, este miró dicha mano, imaginando que sólo un ligero apretón podría destrozar sus huesos con extremada facilidad ,no era un pensamiento muy tranquilizador.Aún para una persona con su carácter y convicciones.

La calidez que irradiaba su palma pronto se atenuó cuando deshizo el gesto.

—A veces, me dan ganas de desligarme de todo eso. La prensa,los eventos sociales y dedicarme realmente a lo que es lo mío, que es salvar a la gente ,cuando más lo necesita, pero no puedo .Esa es la verdad. Además es un método eficaz de llegar a más personas, para que puedan oírnos.—

Butcher no creía que figuras de acción , ni pósters ,ni portadas en las revistas sean precisamente buenas maneras de enviar un mensaje útil a la gente, al menos no el que decían pretender, sino colaborar más al consumo masivo

—Puedes vencer a la gravedad pero no a una multinacional, vaya ,vaya…— John ladeó la cabeza mirando con fascinación a Billy.

—No puedo, es la única forma de vida que tengo, sabes… es una simbiosis y sin Madelyn yo no podría seguir siendo eficiente. Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades, demasiadas que…—

—Seguro que más de un método de subsistencia podrías encontrar, quizás no vivirás en un enorme rascacielos pero serías más o menos libre…—Interrumpió Billy.

—¿Más o menos?—

—Pues claro, colega. —Dijo con sorna Butcher—Alguien con tus capacidades y la de tus amiguitos, pues necesitan control, ¿Qué pasa si se te va la olla y se te da por hacer la gran Hitler?—

—¿Ese es tu miedo,Billy?— Butcher percibió que había dejado de hablarle formalmente y que la forma en la que lo tuteaba hacía pensar que se conocían personalmente desde hace tiempo, también como poco a poco su forzada sonrisa iba apagándose , para mostrar semblante más analítico y serio.

—¿Yo? No, claro que no. Pero nunca hay que bajar la guardia , si ya pasó , siempre están abiertas las posibilidades de que ocurra de nuevo, quizás de forma diferente en proceso pero con el mismo objetivo.—

—Sabes ,no sé cómo sentirme en este instante, Butcher. Nunca nadie me había planteado que soy una amenaza, ¿Qué harías para detenerme en caso de que en algún universo alterno se me vaya la olla? ¿Huh?—Cierta diversión era notable en su voz pero la pregunta clara y un pedido implícito de respuesta por parte de Billy era evidente. Este se lo pensó unos instantes. No muy seguro de qué decir, no se lo había planteado seriamente.

—Si te soy sincero, John. No sé. —Billy se encogió de hombros.Restándole importancia.—Encerrarte sería inútil, no tienes una especie de "kryptonita" ni nada. Sólo hay una alternativa…—

—¿Cuál es esa?—

—Ah, sería estúpido decírtelo, ¿No crees?—

—Excepto que no hay peligro alguno, mi amigo.—John lo miró con algo que Billy calificaría como dulzura.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá…—

El patriota suspiró luego de oír esas palabras.

—Entiendo perfectamente tus temores, pero no hay razones. Yo sé quién soy y qué deseo, y definitivamente no es tomar el mundo o algo similar, si no crear un lugar mejor . —

Vio a la distancia a Stillwell, justo detrás de Billy. La vio llamarlo con un ademán de su mano. Desde su perspectiva ,como si fuera un perro, para luego seguir charlando con los oligarcas con quienes se había estando enrolando toda la velada .

Torció la boca . Billy giró para saber a quién dedicaba esa reveladora expresión de desagrado que de nuevo apareció.

—Parece que te requieren, sr héroe. —Dijo con ironía.

—Parece que sí. Oye —Afirmó y de un bolsillo de sus ajustados pantalones ,que Billy no había notado antes, John sacó una tarjeta con un número y correo electrónico .Se la entregó.

— Me ha encantado esta conversación, me agradas _mucho,_ Billy. Quisiera que sigamos en contacto, quisiera conocerte más. Después de todo, eso ayudará a reforzar los lazos entre los trabajadores de la empresa y nosotros que somos los otros componentes. Me has dado mucho de que pensar.—

Dijo con ímpetu y le tendió la mano. Butcher miró unos segundos y la estrechó .

—Sí, me ha sido agradable tu compañía. —Mintió—Lo tendré en cuenta,John. Nos vemos.—

John asintió. —Esperaré con ansias tu contacto... Disfruta del resto de la noche porque no creo que me soltarán de ahora en más, entre Maeve y Madelyn ,no hay respiro .—

—¿Sí? Entonces no conoces a Becca...— 

John le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa

—Lo haré.—Dijo de forma enigmática.

Y avanzó con paso rápido hacia donde estaba la mandamás.

Billy lo siguió con la vista y vio una última sonrisa más amplia dedicada a él .

Sin poder evitarlo ,se estremeció.

Realmente le daba una sensación rara ese sujeto, más allá de sus capacidades extraordinarias, había algo fuera de lugar en su forma de hablar y expresarse, no estaba seguro de querer contactarse con él otra vez .

Ni un poco ,pero no sabía cómo lidiar con alguien que quizás nunca recibió una negativa .

Probablemente, luego de esa noche ,John lo olvidaría y no se preocuparía en querer hablar con él.

Después de todo ,se codeaba con verdaderas celebridades, que estarían entre sus prioridades para mantener contacto. También pensó que debía hablar con su mujer sobre su actual puesto laboral,pues tenía un presentimiento y no era de las buenas.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en las transitadas calles. Hacía bastante frío aunque él sudaba por el largo trayecto que había caminado,todo por no gastar dinero en el transporte público, el auto se lo dejó a Becca 

Todo el barullo poco ayudaba a que sus nervios dejarán de ponerlo en un estado de extrema incomodidad. Era resiliente eso sí, pero todo tenía límites. 

  
Le resultaba increíble ,que con su currículum y experiencia, encontrar un trabajo estable le resultase complicado.

Era entendible que no encontraría de un día para otro, mas se atrevía a pensar que Susan Raynor ,de alguna manera, influyó para que no lo contraten en instituciones relacionadas con las fuerzas de seguridad.

Aún así , lo había intentado en las privadas y aún no había hallado resultado positivo.

Y estaba desesperado por hallarlo, era cuestión de honor. Su esposa sola era de momento la única que contribuía a cubrir los gastos de su recién adquirido hogar y aún con la ganancia que ella obtenía, era difícil para una sola persona mantenerse de esa forma. Además el mismo necesitaba con urgencia hacer algo productivo, tendría un emprendimiento propio pero primeramente necesitaba una ganancia segura por un tiempo para poder llevar a cabo su proyecto.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Simplemente como vivía solo, no creyó necesario apresurarse. La vida daba vueltas y cambió radicalmente cuando decidió casarse y formar una familia.

Si seguía con esa tendencia, lejos estaba la posibilidad de seguir adelante con eso

Desanimado decidió regresar a su hogar para seguir estudiando ofertas en internet desde su netbook y hacer más copias de CV para su carpeta. Además tenía bastante apetito.

Sacó la llave, en su casa no habría nadie.

Aún era relativamente temprano para que Becca llegara, eran cerca de las doce del mediodía.  
Se quedó paralizado cuando notó algo anormal cuando ingresó, oía el sonido del reloj del horno y un aroma a carne asada .

Le pareció llamativo , Becca siempre almorzaba en la oficina, no creería que estuviera cocinando algo si llegara por alguna circunstancia más temprano.  
Miró a los lados de su sala, y no vio nada fuera de lugar .

Llegó a la cocina que estaba vacía o eso creyó como con un deja vù una mano le dió golpecitos en el hombro , lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara cuando giró .

—¡Mierda!— Exclamó.

Patriota estaba de pie sosteniendo un bol , mientras este rió al ver lo que provocó en el dueño de casa.

Pronto Butcher notó que Patriota no tenía su uniforme usual, estaba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa blanca como todo boy scout. Encima llevaba un delantal de cocinero ,la misma que estaba guardada en lo más profundo de su armario por el dibujo de pollo musculoso sosteniendo una espátula ,regalo de su suegra, automáticamente convirtiéndose en la antítesis de vestimenta para Butcher que ni aunque le pagaran se le ocurriría usar.

Una hilera de dientes blancos se le presentaban orgullosos, su cabello bien peinado con laca y con visiblemente piel ya bronceada por donde se dejaba ver.

—¡Bienvenido a casa! —Lo recibió el superhéroe, moviéndose con gracia ,esquivando al recién llegado ,llevando el bol en la mesada.

—He hecho budín de pan, mas sin embargo lo saqué de la ventana donde pretendía enfriarlo por temor a que bajara un insecto. —Satisfecho con taparlo con un paño , miró a William que lo siguió hasta la cocina, aún mudo. Mientras que el otro continuaba con su inquebrantable sonrisa triunfal.—Sería extremadamente antihigiénico dejarlo ahí,sabes.Aunque conlleve esperar más hasta que pueda meterlo en la nevera. —Agregó algo apesumbrado.

Butcher miró a los lados y luego al ¿intruso? Estaba realmente confuso.

—¿Patriota…?—

_—John…_ recuerda ,puedes llamarme John. Tú eres de los pocos que sabe mi nombre real. Puedes usarlo cuando quieras .No te preocupes.—Corrigió. Se apoyó sobre dicha mesada.

—Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos, pensé que habías perdido mi tarjeta. —Su rostro expresó una especie de tristeza, una leve sombra de decepción se instaló en él— así que decidí preguntarle a tu esposa, Becca, si ocurrió algo —continuó— Bueno, en fin , ella me ha invitado a venir. La señora Madelyn le dió permiso especial para que salga más temprano de lo normal y tener un encuentro conmigo y hablar del manejo de los redes. —

Aclaró viendo la confusión en el otro.— Fue a hacer compras para complementar el almuerzo, esperándote precisamente.Ofrecí ir pero dijo que sería mala educación que un invitado haga eso. Insistió tanto . Así que … —Patriota se encogió de hombros. —No ha llegado aún por el tránsito, ¡realmente está bastante pesado!—

Sacó de uno de los compartimentos de la alacena, un paquete de servilletas. Parecía manejar perfectamente las disposiciones de las cosas de utilidad al menos de la cocina.

Se mostraba familiar con todo.Notó Billy.

—Entonces aproveché para hacer un postre, que según Becca te encanta. ¿No es así?— John le indicó dicho bol .

Butcher se acercó y vio el postre más de cerca, humeante , desprendía un dulce aroma . El color era atrayente, era el más perfecto que había visto. Se veía muy bien.

—Así es. Me gustan mucho.—Admitió.

Patriota asintió.

—No veo la hora para que la pruebes.— dijo contento —¿Te parece si colocamos la mesa?—

Butcher terminó de poner los cubiertos en su lugar, una tarea tan simple se convirtió en algo complicado.

No podía dejar de mirar al visitante inesperado. Porque nunca, jamás, lo había visto con esa apariencia,ni en una publicidad, revista, programa de tv en los que era común que apareciera .  
Parecía normal. Y resultaba más fácil de interactuar con él, sin pensar a cada rato que estaba hablando con alguien que olvidó quitarse el disfraz del día de brujas.

Pensó que debía cuestionar a quien diseñó su traje.  
Cuando finiquitaba la tarea de colocar los porta vasos y al sentirse observado, John ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Butcher  
—Tienes un porcentaje elevado de presión arterial ,tus latidos más de 100 por minuto.—Afirmó más serio .

Butcher suspiró.  
—Vengo de la calle, es una gran fuente de estrés si me preguntas además he caminado mucho, es normal que mi frecuencia cardíaca esté elevada, ¿No?—

—Oh, claro . —Concedió —Es que ya hace un rato debió normalizarse, ¿Es mi presencia la causa? ¿Molesto?—

Billy lo miró fijamente un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No,no. Fue una sorpresa … lo admito pero no le veo nada de malo.—

Patriota visiblemente se relajó, como expectante minutos antes de una respuesta poco positiva.

William oyó su móvil sonar. Era Becca . Una videollamada.

—Oh,linda. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?— La señal era poco clara, pero escuchaba las bocinas ensordecedoras.  
Ella elevaba la voz lo más que podía para poder ser escuchada.

—Cariño, es que estoy atrapada en el tránsito, ¡parece que hubo un accidente!—  
John se posicionó repetinamente detrás de Billy, lo cual también fue inesperado .

Sintió el intenso calor que irradiaba el cuerpo en su espalda.La colonia fresca llegó a sus fosas nasales y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

—¡Becca! ¡Qué desgracia! — Intervino John .  
Causando que Rebecca sonriera. Y luego se disculpara por la tardanza.

—Oh,no. Te estaremos esperando, promesa de caballero.—Dijo el rubio .  
Una crispación inevitable surgió en Billy. Evidentemente Patriota no tenía conocimiento de ciertos códigos de respeto o modales.Interrumpir una charla, pegar su cuerpo a otro invadiendo su privacidad. ¡Y es que sentía perfectamente el paquete del mismísimo Patriota rozándole la retaguardia!

—Está bien. Pero  
son y media. No será problema si empiezan sin mi. No creo que el vino que traigo se caliente tanto para cuando llegue…—

—Nada que un cubo de hielo no pueda solucionar. Maneja con cuidado — John asomaba la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Billy, este lo miró de reojo. Y frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, Patriota. Lo prometo.— Dijo la mujer más que contenta, podía William notar el rubor que se había formado en las mejillas de su esposa. Internamente , rodó los ojos .

Billy sostenía el móvil y la palma de su mano sudaba más y más. Su esposa cortó luego de que se despidieran .

—Realmente encantadora, no me sorprende que la hayas elegido como tu esposa.—Dijo luego de finalmente, y para alivio de Butcher, se alejara y  
dirigiera hacia la cocina.A verificar el estado de cocción del trozo de carne, su veredicto fue que aún faltaba,sólo un poco . Por lo cual tomó asiento e invitó a Billy que lo hiciera también.

Lo hizo sin quitar la vista de John. Este le sonrió otra vez

—Sabes, me parece curioso tu apellido. Primeramente creí que era un sobrenombre.— Dijo para romper el hielo.

Billy puso su mentón sobre su mano ,reposando sobre ella su cabeza, el codo apoyado en la superficie de la mesa. Demostrando estar relajado ,lejos estaba de ello pero se permitió divagar.

—Muchos lo confunden. Pero no es tan curioso si lo piensas. —

John frunció el ceño, claramente alentando que aclare su punto.

Butcher no estaba de humor además no creía que realmente le interesara pero siguió.  
—Explico: Las familias comenzaron a asentarse en ciudades feudales de población cada vez más grandes,al menos en Europa, no hablemos de los nobles, ellos tenían una manera un tanto diferente de adquirir apellido.—Carraspeó— Bien, la gente común vivían de oficios comunes ,como zapateros, carpinteros,herreros o carniceros… —Calló unos segundos.

John con un ademán le pidió que continuase.

—Entre tanta gente y clanes era necesario individualizar al grupo familiar. Usaban el oficio al que se dedicaban como forma de identificación. Cosa que se trasmitía de padres a hijos a los largo de generaciones incluso características físicas comunes de  
dichos clanes, "Rubio" "Delgado" "Calvo" o de dónde se asentaron, Arroyo, Del río, etc que se refleja hasta hoy en día.—

—Vaya, Billy. Es interesantísimo. Pero te queda perfectamente déjame decir.—

Billy asintió y no sabía si era el apetito que empezaba a causar estragos pero pensó que todo lo que ocurría era una alucinación.  
Estaba cansado y realmente no quería tener que lidiar con un invitado, menos con uno que no le daba buena espina. Pero admitía, era bueno escuchando.

—Qué hay de ti, ¿Eh? —Se animó Billy a preguntar,no daba datos personales sin obtener algo a cambio.—¿De dónde provienes? ¿ no tienes apellido?—  
Quizá tomó por sorpresa a Patriota, porque elevó ambas cejas ,quedando callado.  
—Yo… bueno, a decir verdad …  
Billy le miraba con atención. John pareció dudar unos segundos.

—Crecí en una familia normal…— concluyó Patriota.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Dónde están ahora?— su lado detectivesco salía a la luz, y cuestionaba sin pelos en la lengua cualquier duda que surgiera, era como un sabueso, y él era uno bien entrenado. Patriota no soltaba toda la sopa.

—Lamentablemente, por la vueltas de la vida, han pasado al reino de los cielos. —Contestó ya con vehemencia.—El cáncer, la depresión. Dos grandes males, mi querido amigo.—

—Qué pena oír eso. —Billy simuló estar apenado ,no podía cuando el otro usaba frases tan cursis. No estaba convencido.—¿Así fue como conociste a Stillwell?—

—Algo así, ella fue y es, realmente un gran apoyo y una guía. Me dio un camino bien delineado por donde ir. Aunque a veces tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero nada que no pueda resolverse.—

—¿Qué clase de diferencia pueden tener?¿ En el manejo de merchandising?  
¿Cuánto dinero más va para la empresa y tu bolsillo?— Billy preguntó con sorna y una pizca de malicia .

John se sintió ligeramente ofendido , aún no había creado buenas defensas para una personalidad avasalladora.  
—No… no de esos temas tan ... Superficiales, de otros ámbitos.—

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Insistió Billy .  
John le dió una media sonrisa. Cuando un sonido agudo llamó su atención. ¡Ring! El temporizador se había detenido.

—Oh, vaya. ¡Parece que el filete ya está!— Exclamó con algarabía.—Espera aquí, yo me ocuparé.—

Pidió y se puso de pie  
Fue directo a la cocina, minutos después ya estaba en la mesa humeante el alimento.

Butcher lo vio traer la carne en la fuente sin usar guantes. Cualquier otra persona estaría gritando de dolor al mero contacto con el cristal ardiendo. Algo le dijo que Patriota lo hizo intencionalmente para impresionarlo,sin embargo no hizo mención de aquello.

No podía mentir, se veía apetitoso, aún más con las papas que le rodeaban y olía del mismo modo. Pero dijo que esperaría a su esposa antes de consumir nada.

John accedió aunque comenzó a cortar el pedazo de manera transversal, del tamaño adecuado .  
—Prueba un pedazo, aunque sea pequeño. Quisiera saber si está bien salado. Así le agrego más si hace falta. — John se había quitado el ridículo delantal y la remera que usaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tomó pronto un pedazo con el tenedor y lo extendió hacia Billy .

Este lo miró unos segundos y como aceptando un desafío abrió la boca y se metió dicho alimento , le inundó un amalgama de sabores. Era exquisito, la carne estaba en la cocción perfecta  
—¡Wow! ¡Más despacio , vaquero!¡ Está aún caliente!—

Quizás cometió el error de no soplar antes de comelérselo como apuntó John pero eso no opacó la sensación agradable de consumir algo sabroso. Aunque sea una probada .  
—Pues nada mal. —Aprobó cuando terminó de mascar .

John se mostró extasiado.  
—Te noto aún tenso —Dijo rodeando la mesa.  
Billy era bueno ocultando la tensión, más allá de la sorpresa inicial de ese singular visitante. Creyó que logró disfrazar su evidente incomodidad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar? — Sintió a John colocarse detrás suyo y también sintió ambas manos en sus hombros.  
—Bueno, puedo oler los niveles de cortisol.Es difícil de ignorar.—  
Billy se obligó a controlar la respiración.  
—Creo que te tomas muchas confianza con alguien que apenas conoces.— y miró las manos ajenas sobre sí. —Además, es súper cutre hablar de que puedes oler una hormona,¿cómo es eso? ¿Como que todos tus sentidos están aumentados o algo así?—

—Exacto, me han entrenado para poder controlarlos.Confirmó John— cada aroma, sonido, micro-expresión no escapan de mi conocimiento, son únicos y casi siempre indican un patrón de comportamiento , es fascinante si me preguntas. Debo inquirir de nuevo, ¿Te parece inadecuado mis maneras?—

Empezó a apretar con suavidad los hombros y homóplatos de Billy, masajeando con delicadeza , siguiendo movimientos circulares.  
Era increíblemente relajante, no sabía que necesitaba un masaje hasta que lo recibía. Permitió que siguiera aunque le sacaba de onda saber de quién recibía esa atención, decidió ser cauteloso.  
John ,con voz también suave ,murmuró.  
—Eso es ,yo sólo quiero lo mejor. Sé que quizás puedas sentir desconfianza, por la mala prensa pero quiero que sepas que sólo busco la unidad ,siempre anhelé tener alguien frontal y leal cerca. —

—¿Qué…?—

Billy amagó a pararse y a hablar cuando escuchó que Becca había llegado. El sonido del vehículo era inconfundible.

John se alejó pronto y fue a recibirla .  
El boy scout la ayudó a bajar la mercadería, Billy la fue a recibir también. Pronto ya estaban en un "ameno" almuerzo . Becca hablaba y compartía miradas pícaras con Patriota.

Una oleada de celos surgió en Butcher que desde la perspectiva de Becca, estaba más callado de lo usual. Lo notó cuando se dejó salir de la deslumbrante presencia del invitado.

—¿De nuevo nada,cariño?—

—Nada de nada, ni una mierda.— Su esposa hizo referencia a su lenguaje pero John le pidió que le dejase expresarse.  
Butcher se encogió de hombros.

—Exacto así, Becca. Es complicado, seguiré viendo ofertas.—

—Billy, ¿necesitas trabajar? Entonces yo puedo ayudar.—Intervino John.Entusiasmado.

—Oh,no es necesario,yo me las-... —

—¡Eso sería fantástico! —Exclamó la mujer.Casi saltando de la silla .

—En la empresa Vought siempre necesitan nuevos miembros, desde el área administrativa, área de limpieza y seguridad, tu estarías más para esta última. Hablaré con Madelyn .— Afirmó.

Billy no tuvo más opción que aceptar la ayuda de nada más y nada menos que el Patriota. Su esposa aprobaba con alegría la iniciativa además John no había sido nada más que amable y cándido con ellos, sería de locos no aceptar una ayuda ,más viniendo de alguien como él.  
Asintió no muy esperanzado de todo lo que saldría de esa intervención, temía que tendría que pagar un precio por ese favor.

—Creo que esto amerita un brindis, ¿No?— Sugirió John con una lasciva mirada a ambos ,Becca y Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por el amor y las buenas energías.Y disculpen los errores, es el autocorrector. XDDDDDDD

Con el traje recién salido de la tintorería , peinado y perfumado, rostro rasurado, Billy bajó del taxi .

De pie ya, miró el voluminoso edificio de Vought, haciéndole sentir diminuto.  
También sede de Los siete.  
Los legendarios Siete. Siempre comentaba y se convencía que no les resultaba tan increíbles como se suponía, pero desde su situación recurrente, después de años de ser bombardeado con sus imágenes que parecían tan familiares que el tenerlos en frente suponía otra cosa. Patriota era otro asunto, parecía más "accesible" acostumbrado a las luces del reflector en él. Los demás eran fenómenos de circo menos carismáticos. Exceptuando quizás a A-Train.

—Bien, llegó la hora. — Se dijo a sí mismo, de alguna forma se sentía miserable.

La empresa y la persona,o lo que sea que fuere, que tanto criticaba y desconfiaba terminaron por darle algo que necesitaba con urgencia.

Dicho y hecho dos días después Patriota, _John,_ llamó a la casa avisando que ya tenía un puesto y que sólo debía hacer acto de presencia al día siguiente.

  
Debía darle puntos a favor a John, era un hombre o lo que sea que fuere, de palabra. Era muy raro hallar de esos en el mundo actual.

  
Apenas cruzó la entrada e hizo pasar la tarjeta que lo identificaba y le daba autorización para acceder, amabilidad de Becca quien se lo facilitó.

De prontoo vio al Patriota aparecer desde un ascensor para recibirlo ,anticipando su llegada.

Se veía imponente , el sol a esas horas, ocho AM. Atravesaba los ventanales, brillaba , la luz iluminando su rostro y a sus ojos le daban un tono sobrenatural.

—¡Bienvenido a Vought!— Dijo y sin oportunidad de dejarlo responder , lo abrazó con vigor.

Butcher entonces ,correspondió como pudo.  
—Hola, gracias…—

  
John lo dejó ir y luego lo miró de pies a cabeza.

  
—Excelente puntualidad. Maravilloso.—

  
Butcher asintió. —… — pero no pronunció palabra , sólo logró sonreír levemente.

—Bueno, si no hay inconvenientes ,deja que te muestre las instalaciones.—

Ofreció finalmente el Sup .  
Puso una mano sobre sus hombros.

Billy sugirió que sea Becca quien lo haga, mas sin embargo eso no era posible, ella se encontraba ocupada y había llegado mucho antes que él, entonces ya estaba más que atareada en las actividades. Eso fue la réplica. Y bueno, tenía un punto.No valía la pena seguir con el pequeño capricho.

En el salón principal, lugar de reunión de Los siete fue la última zona que visitaron.  
Era todo un ícono ciertamente esa parte del edificio.

—Y he aquí, mi querido amigo, aquí discutimos con el equipo nuestras acciones a seguir. Decisiones que cambian el curso de grandes sucesos, de la ciudad e incluso la del mundo —Dijo y se dirigió hacia su puesto en la gran mesa. Se colocó detrás de la silla y puso ambas manos sobre el respaldo de dicho objeto ,esperando la opinión del otro.

Butcher notó el enorme espacio y la vista era simplemente espectacular.  
Miró la gran mesa y los sillones,era siete. Todo tenía una apariencia impoluta e imponente. Decidió tomar asiento .

  
Ignoraba a quien de los supes pertenecía ese lugar, pero se puso cómodo en él.

—Todo muy lindo y tal...—Levantó con desfachatez sus pies en la mesa—pero aún no me has dicho qué es lo que debo hacer, sólo me has mostrado los lugares que hay aquí.—

—Bueno , leí en tu expediente que eres un ex agente de una entidad de seguridad, podrías empezar por ahí…—

Billy lo miró fijamente.Pensó unos instantes. No sabía que un lugar de trabajo sería tan arbitrario. Significaba que realmente estaba allí metido por simple amiguismo o similar , no por mérito como era el caso de su esposa. Qué era experta en informática y marketing.

—Como... un guardaespaldas.—Sugirió Butcher

John asintió.

—Para ti.— Concluyó Billy .

El sup repitió su gesto.

—Pero ¿No se supone que eres invulnerable?—

—Sí, pero más bien hay situaciones en que no me sirve, sabes. —

Butcher se veía incrédulo.

Entonces John continuó.

—Verás, cuando salgo en público. La avalancha de fanáticos, admiradores, periodistas, es impresionante.—

—Oh, ¡qué dolorosa vida de famoso!..— Comentó Billy.Con tono jocoso.

—Ajá y quedaría mal que a los empujones, yo me de paso. Y sería lo correcto si lo ves desde una determinada perspectiva, pero contrario a lo que desearía hacer, además recibiría comentarios negativos sobre esa acción .—

—Si la gente te toca las pelotas, es obvio que vas a reaccionar. No tendrían por qué criticarte…—Opinó Billy .

—En una situación normal, sí pero yo soy diferente, además tengo una imagen pública que proteger y todo eso se vería mal, y ahí es donde entras tú. Con sola una mirada tuya, creo que se controlarán.—Afirmó .

Billy se encogió de hombros .  
—Puede que sí.—Vio sus pies con mocasines, y los movió ligeramente, detestaba los mocasines con toda el alma—Entonces como un maldito Pomerania, tengo que seguirte a todos lados ,¿No es así?—

—Oh,no,no es necesario. —John se vio consternado por esa comparación—Sólo en eventos a gran escala requeriría tu servicio tal cual.—

—Si soy tu guardia, debería seguirte en todos lados, todo el tiempo, no sólo en momentos específicos.—Replicó por el mero hecho de llevarle a contraria.No por verdadero deseo de hacerlo, de hecho ,no le gustaba la idea de andar con Patriota por todos lados.

—Pero si te sientes incómodo no…— Patriota intentó argumentar.

—Mira, mientras siga cobrando, aún vestido de Caperucita roja haría mi trabajo, tampoco busco trato especial.—

John lo observó con evidente admiración.  
Era un hábito que a Butcher le resultaba incómodo. Se le podía quedar mirando largos ratos sin decir nada. Seguía dándole grima .

Oyó que alguien entraba, captando la atención de ambos hombres.

Esbelta y bella, Reina Maeve lo miró fijamente también desde la entrada. Daba pasos lentos ,avanzando y luego miró a su colega , Patriota.

  
Entrecerró los ojos un momento.

Su compañero de equipo solamente le sonrió como si fuera el ser más inocente del planeta.

Billy no pudo evitar notar el cuestionamiento silencioso que se cruzó frente suyo . Cierta tensión surgió en esa estancia , bastante palpable.

—William. ¿No es así?— Dijo finalmente la mujer.

Billy inmediatamente se irguió .

—Así es, señora.—

Ella le dió una pequeña sonrisa. Pero fue una melancólica. Le daba la impresión de tener el ánimo bastante bajo, su voz sonaba rasposa.

  
—Llámame Maeve. Estamos entre amigos aquí.Aún cuando nos presentamos personalmente en la pasada fiesta navideña,supongo que introducciones son necesarias,para reafirmar el recibimiento.—

—Estoy de acuerdo.— Dijo Butcher.Estrecharon las manos .

Maeve lo acercó con sutileza hacia sí aprovechando el agarre, Billy se sintió desconcertado por la tremenda fuerza que hacía gala, además detectaba un claro aroma a alcohol.

—Cuando conozcas a los demás ,mejor— en referencia a los Siete según pensó Butcher— no te sorprendas de nada, ellos huelen carne fresca y hallarán cualquier excusa para desestabilizarte.—

—Querida mía, no asustes a mi colega . Estoy seguro que se adaptará más que bien. —  
John dijo con voz firme y cruzándose de brazos.

Aún cuando hablaba en voz baja, claro que iban a ser escuchados.

La guerrera ignoró lo que le fue dicho , evidentemente encabronada , miró a Patriota y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Eso fue bastante extraño desde la visión Butcher.

  
—Discúlpala, suele ser un poco ruda a veces.— La excusó Patriota ,haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, apenado por la actitud de su compañera.

Mas los días siguientes no hubieron actividades que llamaran su atención.  
Los cotilleos él los detestaba ,y mucho . Pero como no estaba en misiones en el exteriores por llamarlo así,eran el único método de entretenimiento.

Patriota iba y venía, mas no desaprovechaba circunstancias para ir a iniciar charlas con él.

Y le llevaba siempre algo de comer o beber. Esa ocasión le llevó un café en un vasito descartable. Estaba paseando Butcher en uno de los interminables pasillos. Leyendo un folleto.

— Si sigues a ese ritmo, empezaré a creer que quieres engordarme.— Dijo y tomó el vasito.

Una vigorosa risa fue toda respuesta por un instante.  
— No ,para nada. Me pregunto por qué todas mis acciones para ti tienen razones ocultas.—

—No es imposible. Además no eres un nene de pecho,sabes que no se puede confiar en nadie.Ni en tu sombra. —

John era consciente de aquello, probablemente su invulnerabilidad era un factor determinante en su carácter mayormente despreocupado. Y si bien Butcher tenía un punto, creía saber por qué de su personalidad tan … agreste.

  
—Según el expediente tuyo, estoy ante un veterano de guerra. Supongo que tu experiencia en ello te hizo ser desconfiado. ¿Verdad?— Inquirió.

  
Butcher se tomó el tiempo para responder y dió un sorbo al café. No le gustaba demasiado café de la expendedora.

  
—Desde mucho antes fui así, la guerra me hizo ser menos hipócrita.Realmente no me ha dejado nada positivo excepto eso que acabé de mencionar. Cuando estuviste al borde de la muerte más de una vez, al volver del abismo te vuelves consciente de que antes habían cosas que importaban como el qué dirán o lo que opinan otros de ti, ya no valen nada.—

  
Patriota expresó su admiración a su acto heroico en defender a su país.  
Butcher no pareció agradecido por ese comentario.

  
Soltó una risa amarga.  
—Patriota, al menos no te gastes en sentir admiración por mi.  
Yo no trabajaba , al menos no en "blanco" y tampoco era universitario… y fui reclutado de forma obligatoria… cuando tenía 18 , antes de acabar el servicio, estalló la guerra y bueno…Me colocaron en el Cuerpo de Efectivos del Ejército Real, fui asignado a trasladar comida y provisiones, pertrechos mientras las unidades de tropas se movían por las islas.—

  
John frunció el ceño. —No es desvalorar esa labor pero has hecho más que eso, ¿No es así?—

—Claro, cuando la situación se puso dura en las primeras confrontaciones… muchos soldados cayeron y hubieron quienes debían ocupar su lugar, entre ellos, yo. Además estábamos perfectamente entrenados para eso, con un demonio que sí. Eso no lo hacía menos terrorífico. —

Toda guerra era terrorífica. Su real bautismo de fuego fue Goose Green. Esa batalla fue encarnizada. Nada de la superioridad aparente de los armamentos y técnicas servían en sí cuando una lluvia de metralla estaba hambrienta de atravesar la carne y huesos de sus víctimas . El sonido era inconfundible y vomitivo.

Todo eso sumado al mal estar al verse obligado a tomar agua sucia de los charcos ,que aunque se le colocaban pastillas esterilizadoras, provocaban una epidemia de diarrea en todo el regimiento y por tanto debían andar sin calzones. Sin mencionar el frío gélido . Su dieta de comida enlatada si tenían suerte o sus raciones de avena. Desde entonces nunca llegó a comer avena. Tuvo sobredosis de ese cereal.

Cuando atravesaban las tormentosas aguas del Atlántico sur, recordó, que poco a poco sus compañeros conscriptos iban volviéndose menos festivos. Cuando veían lo inevitable.  
Los gritos de " a machacar a los enemigos de la Reina" ya iban reemplazados a "joder qué puta mierda."  
La ira llevaba a la resignación, tristeza y luego quedaban en blanco conforme pasaba el tiempo y se desarrollaban las batallas y ataques mutuos en cielo y tierra. Sólo 74 días, pero parecieron años, familias separadas, en ambos bandos.  
Las heridas del alma eran las que tardaban demasiado en cerrar, si es que lo llegaban a hacer. Llegó a tener entre sus brazos a un _Argie_ ,era sólo un crío ,que hablaba en su idioma. Y que tenía herida en la tripa y no habían medios para parar la hemorragia, se preguntaba el por qué de toda esa basura, que nada tenía sentido para luego dar su último suspiro.  
Los ojos de William se volvieron vidriosos, los recuerdos eran tan vívidos.

Patriota guardó un silencio prudente. Pero no dejaba de mirar el rostro ajeno en el que nadaban sinnúmeros de emociones. Se preguntó si fue realmente necesario hacer rememorar una página tan cruenta en la vida de Butcher.Su intención no era hacerlo sentir mal. Debía repensar en sus acciones a futuro.

Billy, entretanto ,parecía escuchar con extraordinaria claridad las balas cerca suyo de las armas automáticas del enemigo, el estallar granadas de mortero. Por la divina providencia o lo que fuere Butcher estaba para contarlo, cuando hasta misiles guiados por cable estallaron muy cerca ,dejándolo con sordera temporal .

  
Entre dos y tres horas de fuego con pausas aleatorias.  
Admiró y admiraba el sentido del deber de, sus entonces, oponentes que motivaban o intentaban motivar a sus hombres con gritos de batalla .

Presentando una dura resistencia en un ataque a una zona poco lógica estratégicamente hablando…

Sin darse cuenta había apretado el vasito de café ,tanto, que lo dobló , estaba casi vacío aunque aún así se manchó la palma de la mano con lo que quedaba del líquido.

  
—Oh, descuida. —Reaccionó Patriota y usó su propia capa para secarle la mano al otro .  
Butcher no ofreció resistencia ni dijo nada.  
Luego carraspeó.

—Eh,gracias .¿ Y bien? Este folleto que me dieron muestra el itinerario de hoy , ¿No? —

—Sólo dos lugares ,Billy. Una donación a un hospital de niños con cáncer , además conoceré a mis pequeños fans y luego a una conferencia sobre eventos promovidos por Vought que se llevarán a cabo además de los proyectos fílmicos cercanos.—Explicó.

Billy se sintió un tanto aliviado de poder salir de ese lugar, ya se estaba aburriendo monumentalmente .  
El vehículo no era uno demasiado fino si podía decirse, un Vitz de color gris bastante aceptable,ventanillas polarizadas, cuatro puertas. Estaba dispuesto en el fresco y obscuro estacionamiento.  
Tenía llave en mano pero antes de abrir comentó.

  
—Asi que este es de tu tipo, ¿No?—  
Patriota no pareció entender. Por la forma en que ladeó la cabeza.

  
—De autos, yo pensé que lo tuyo era más , de Lamborghini o algo así.—Concluyó.

  
—¡Oh! La verdad, no tengo preferencia con ningún auto ni nada.Este pertenece a la empresa.—

Al ser cuestionado el por qué, dijo que no sabía conducir.  
Para Billy era inconcebible.  
Subieron dentro. Patriota tomó el lugar de pasajeros atrás y no del acompañante. Mas asomó la cabeza para seguir con la conversación , se sentía alegre de que sus intentos de sonsacar alguna muestra de sociabilidad por parte de William estaba resultando. Era cada vez más abierto.

—¡Debes estar jodiéndome!—

—Bueno, yo puedo volar , creo que es lógico pensar que nunca me vi en la necesidad de…—

  
—¿Y qué va a suceder si algún día te fallan tus poderes y estás en una zona desierta pero te encuentras con un auto? ¿ te pudrirás sólo por no haberte tomado la tarea de aprender a manejar?—

—Eso es muy improbable, Billy.— Musitó John .El susodicho casi pudo ver un puchero en el sup. Su rostro estaba cerca del suyo, Billy no percibió en que momento se había acercado tanto.

—No ,no. Estás muy mal. Nada es imposible. Que si te da una, no sé, super gripa y se da el asunto que no puedes volar . Que te cortaron las alas ,pajarillo. — Continuó sonriendo.

—Vería si puedo obtener un aventón, en una situación de extrema fantasía donde pierda mis poderes.—

—¿Quién daría aventón a alguien vestido así como tú?—

—Me reconocerán.—

—Ah sí, cómo no, podría ser cualquiera. Un loquillo fanático. Hombre , quizás el ciudadano que te vea pensará que eres un puto degenerado listo para la caza haciendo cosplay del gran Patriota.—

Cuando este iba a replicar ya un poco aturdido por tantas conclusiones y teorías locas, Stillwell llegó apresurada.

Butcher podría ser un tipo bastante difícil de tratar pero con las mujeres, demostraba mucho respeto y modales,momentos en los cuales sus raíces Inglesas le brotaban por los poros, aún más si se trataba de su jefa.

Billy abrió la puerta a la señora Madelyn.

Ella le explicó donde debían dirigirse primero y así este obedeció, guardó silencio ,la conversación previa había quedado olvidada.

Butcher oyó que Patriota conversaba con la mujer pero no prestó atención. Se colocó sus lentes de sol, para ver con claridad el camino.  
Estaba tentado de poner la radio o usar auriculares pero no podía permitírselo.  
Momentos más tarde, se arrepintió .  
Minutos de extraño silencio, Butcher vio por el retrovisor cómo Stillwell pasó casualmente una mano por el muslo de John. Ella sintió enseguida un pequeño sobresalto de parte de él.

Su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba así, estaba tan deseoso de contacto humano.

La mujer masajeaba esa zona con delicadeza hasta que de forma intencional rozó el miembro del Sup.

Que el traje remarcaba más que bien esa parte de su anatomía,  
también siempre tentador.

—N-no aquí ,Madelyn...—Susurró.

Ella ignoró sus pedidos , simplemente la presencia de Billy o cualquier subalterno más, no le acarreaban ningún problema .

Quizás por eso habían susurros y murmullos sobre su relación con Patriota, por su falta de discreción.

pero ella estaba en una edad en la cual las cosas banales como aquellas que estaban relacionados con el chisme poco le importaban.

Además buscaba que su protegido, se relajara. Estaba bastante tenso.

John por su parte sin quererlo realmente dio espacio a la mujer para que con su suave mano, abarcara su paquete ,y era muy hábil en eso. Amplió la separación de sus piernas, dejándose llevar. Se recostó del todo en el asiento.

Con los ojos entrecerrados John notó a Billy que estaba observando la escena discretamente através del retrovisor.  
Se relamió los labios , dejándolos sonrosados y húmedos. Empezó a transpirar.

  
Cerró fuertemente sus ojos . Podía oír y _oler_ la excitación del conductor desde su lugar y eso solamente lograba aumentar la suya, elevó ligeramente sus caderas para lograr mayor fricción.

  
Madelyn lo hacía sin realmente prestar atención. Ella revisaba su móvil con su otra mano. Pero se veía contenta con lo que estaba logrando.

Billy podía escuchar perfectamente los casi imperceptibles quejidos del otro, que evidentemente quería acallar. Apretó el volante intentando distraerse con la vista del camino.

  
Patriota en verdad hacía todo para no emitir sonido alguno pero era demasiado.

Su respiración se había vuelto errática. Y antes de llegar al clímax sacó la mano de la mujer de sí.

  
No tenía con qué cambiarse la ropa si se manchaba.  
Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para aquello, también para evitar destrozar la muñeca de Madelyn que lo miró desconcertada. Tocando esa zona de su mano , cuya piel quedó sonrojada por la presión que John aplicó en su hueso 

—He dicho basta, Madelyn. —

El mudo testigo no dejó de pensar en aquello desde entonces y aún cuando quería, aún cuando intentaba que su mente lo bloqueara.

Debería haberle dado asco pero no, ni mucho menos y no era precisamente por la habilidad de la mujer, si no lo que más encendió sus sentidos fueron las reacciones de John que parecía consciente de que lo había estado viendo. Y pareció ver una ligera sonrisa con deleite dirigido a él.

¿En dónde coño se había metido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy ,en los comics, estuvo en la guerra de las Malvinas o Falklands, por eso la referencia , en la serie no sé si será Canon pero explicaría su experiencia en distintos campos, como uso de armas y demás.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back y'all. Siempre quise poner eso. 
> 
> Bueno, advierto hay escenas esperadas por toda América unida, jeje así subida de tono, si no te cae. Evítala,por fa.  
Gracias por su atención. 😚😍

No pudo descansar esa noche, los recuerdos que había desenterrado sobre algunas de sus vivencias en la guerra no lo dejaban en paz .

Como cuando un embalse adquiere una grieta , el agua con cada vez más fuerza escapaba de ese lugar.

Con enorme peligro de desbordarse y llevarse todo por delante.

Fluían de nuevo el miedo, la angustia, la rabia… Estaba más estresado que cuando estaba sin trabajo, y se reafirmaba su creencia de que una pareja o familiares no deberían compartir trabajo en un mismo lugar, era una regla general.

También le perturbaba darse cuenta que mientras hacía el amor con su esposa, en el momento del clímax , en su mente traicionera, rememoró la imagen del rostro de Patriota. Su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrojadas ante la tenue luz que permitía el polarizado de las ventanillas.

No le pintaba bien la cosa.

También estaba escandalizado de la dinámica que había en ese lugar, una empresa que se suponía una titan en el mercado.  
No era precisamente el nivel de competitividad sino que los empleados debieran de someterse a los caprichos de los Siete y lo peor es que lo hacían gustosos.

Desde un guardia que acompañaba a Maeve de aquí para allá con una sombrilla en el jardín de Vought durante una entrevista, lo hacía con una sonrisa embobada.

  
O cuando las chicas del personal de limpieza seguían y se le abalanzaban prácticamente a Translúcido. Quien estaba gustoso de ocuparlas para que hicieran mandados por él en pleno horario laboral.

  
Incluso pedir servicios de masajes en medio de la sala de reuniones.

  
Veía muchas excentricidades.

Seguir y tener que aguantar a los lamebotas de Patriota no era menos cansador.

Respecto a su dicho empleador, no era un estúpido. No había nacido ayer.

Los presentes como relojes, billeteras,agendas, todos productos de excepcional calidad era cosa normal que le fuera entregado casi todos los días .

El hombre no desaprovechaba momento para hacer contacto con él,lo hacía sin mencionarlo o demostrar premeditación , quizás era un hábito suyo pero Billy no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Sabía que Patriota estaba de alguna forma extraña, flirteando , casi sin disimulo.

En público, lo abrazaba más de la cuenta, seguían las miradas...

  
Él tenía un dilema extraño, él no era alguien de frágil masculinidad, en otras épocas cuando era mucho más joven, sí que tuvo aventuras sin importar el género de sus acompañantes, aunque a su edad y panorama, hasta la llegada de John, no había sentido ese cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre que una fémina lograba producir en él.

Le perturbaba que John era consciente de que él tenía un compromiso pero simplemente no le interesara, ¿si solo quería follar por qué simplemente no lo decía? ¿Cuál era su problema por el cual no podía buscar otra persona?

Aún con todo, un "No" no debería resultarle dramático.

Eso sería lo adecuado .

Pero Billy no estaba sólido en la idea de darle una negativa, pero no quería traicionar la confianza de Becca sólo por pensar con la polla.

Además arruinaría su relación laboral, no era cosa de una vez y ya, porque tendría que convivir todos los días de la vida con quien había interactuado.

Quería juntar dinero y renunciar.

Precisamente , la deuda que adquirió le estaba pasando factura. Esa era una de las razones para pedir adelanto...

Era sábado, su esposa había aprovechado el fin de semana para ir en la casa de su madre. Esta, no había estado muy bien de salud.

Becca estuvo de acuerdo en ir sola. La presencia de Butcher no haría diferencia en la atención a la mujer mayor. Además quería darle espacio para que ambas pudieran estar más relajadas. Su cuñada no había podido hacerlo por otros compromisos.

Entonces él aprovechó también el fin de semana .  
Luego de terminar de realizar los quehaceres y reparar la cañería de la cocina, ya acercándose el anochecer , fue a un bar cercano a tomarse unos tragos.

Lastimosamente su tranquilidad fue rota cuando los tipos a los cuales había cometido el error de pedir prestado dinero, lo encontraron y se acercaron a instigarlo.

  
El pedir prestado dinero era algo que él no quería hacer pero tenía una hipoteca.

De todos modos, lo prestado no cubría ni la mitad del dinero requerido...

Aún no había juntado para la deuda de su casa ,menos para la deuda con ellos.

  
Tres contra uno, con su labia ,logró alargar un poco más la fecha para pagar. Además entregó uno de los relojes que John le había dado, como parte de pago. Aún así se ganó un puñetazo en la cara ,dejándole el pómulo morado e hinchado.

Eso hizo que los echaran del bar.

Fue a su casa,no sin antes oír hórridas amenazas hacia su persona pero a él no le movió ni una hormona.

Tomó un calmante y puso un paquete de hielo en su mejilla.

Para el lunes el color del hematoma se había puesto de un desagradable púrpura. Intentó buscar una forma de cubrirlo

Un polvo compacto de Rebecca casi cayó en sus garras, pero se dio cuenta que se vería ridículo y sería evidente .

Eso conllevó que su esposa le inquiriera el por qué, él por supuesto no le dijo la verdad , inventó una caída en el baño, bromeando de por medio que ya se estaba volviendo viejo.

  
Eso no la dejó menos preocupada pero ya no insistió.Lo conocía bien. Billy se encerraba en sí mismo y no lograría sacarle ni una palabra si ese no era su deseo,tal como un armadillo.

Pero con John , fue diferente.

Se veía consternado.

  
—Esa clase de heridas, debido a la ubicación, la forma y la fuerza que fue necesaria para dejarte el pómulo así, concuerda más con un puño.— John le daba la espalda , mirando a la ciudad a través del gran ventanal. Ambas manos suyas detrás en un gesto solemne.

Billy rodó los ojos .

  
Sentía como si estuviera siendo regañado por sus padres.  
Estaban en el gran salón de reunión de los Siete punto común de sus charlas,estaba vacío excepto por los dos.

  
Patriota logró sacarle la verdad, era muy persistente, persuasivo.

Butcher era igual de cabezota para lograr algo, no importaba los medios. Terminó contándole para no seguir aguantando sus miradas de preocupación y constantes preguntas relacionadas a su herida.El constante recordatorio que lucía como la mierda, hacía que le doliera más. Cuando se distraía , ignoraba sus molestias físicas .  
Entonces tuvo una idea.

—Y eso. Exactamente así, siempre se reúnen en un local de juego de apuestas… —Dijo casualmente.

Patriota giró sobre sus talones y le dijo que hiciera una denuncia pero Billy pronto lo descartó.

  
—Esos tienen comprado a la policía,eres muy ingenuo , Patriota.Ellos manejan la zona y pagan a las autoridades para que les dejen hacer su negocio. Fue estúpido de mi parte recurrir a ellos.— Asumió Billy, genuinamente encabronado.

Le contó entonces, las coordenadas del lugar y características físicas de los tres hombres que lo acosaban.  
Contándole sus nombres y sobrenombres.

Patriota se acercó y expresó su deseo de ayudarlo. Dijo que le daría el dinero para la deuda de su hogar, que no se preocupara por devolvérselo.

  
—No seas tonto, hombre. — Comentó Billy. Dándole un ligero golpecito en el fuerte brazo del Sup que estaba a su alcance en esos momentos. Un gesto de compañerismo que era la primera vez que Butcher se sintió inclinado a realizar.  
Un calor surgió en el pecho de John ante esa acción .  
Y quedó en silencio varios segundos, reafirmando luego, su deseo de ayudarlo y que no tendría ningún problema.

—¿Puedo verificar algo?— Preguntó repentinamente Patriota.

Butcher se encogió de hombros y asintió.

  
El Sup le pidió que se pusiera de pie, pues durante toda la conversación Billy se había mantenido desparramado prácticamente en el asiento.  
Con su mano enguantada, tomó con cuidado el mentón de su guardaespaldas, con tal delicadeza similar a una mariposa que se posa sobre un pétalo.

  
Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.  
La mirada de John estaba centrada en su rostro ,pasaron momentos que parecieron eternos para Butcher.

—No tienes fractura ni fisuras de los qué preocuparte. Aunque te faltan alimentos con más calcio. Presta atención a eso,por favor.— Dijo finalmente.

—Bien, me encargaré de comer toneladas de lentejas pero no me haré responsable de los efectos secundarios que pueden llegar a sucederse. — Afirmó enseguida cruzándose de brazos .

Patriota rió.

Ese día ,Billy terminó su jornada con un cheque en blanco y firmado, en el bolsillo.  
En sus adentros, le decía la voz de la consciencia que no debía aprovecharse de alguien que tenía un crush con él.

Por el otro, consideraba que para Patriota ese dinero equivalía a una compra de supermercado ,lo más probable. No le hacía falta sentirse culpable de alguna forma por aprovechar la disposición de alguien para ayudarle. No le estaba obligando a nada en absoluto, todo era por voluntad propia.  
Así funcionaban las cosas.

Su algarabía terminó tan pronto como comenzó.

Su esposa tomó con entusiasmo la noticia de la hipoteca y su esperada resolución. Billy, sin embargo, decidió decirle que fue un préstamo también pero por parte de una cooperativa. Pagar una deuda adquiriendo otra aunque con la excusa de mayores facilidades.

Todo empezó con sus acciones que siempre tenían consecuencias nefastas,para sí y su entorno.  
Destartaló completamente a un voyeur que estaba espiando a las clientas, en esa situación eran niñas, en una tienda de ropa donde él trabajaba como guardia de seguridad por un sueldo paupérrimo.

Quizás, él pensaba amargamente, no había muerto por su patria en el frente de batalla pero lo hizo cuando dicha patria lo olvidó. Obligándolo a irse a tierras desconocidas y lejanas, alejándose de la política corrupta, la hipocresía y la ignorancia de los que la sociedad de donde fue parido, no era inmune.

Para verse sometido a trabajos en donde no explotaban su capacidades reales y debía someterse a otros sin otra opción. Toda su lucha para ser un don nadie y cuando al fin había encontrado su lugar.

Se jodió en definitiva, después de todo el trabajo que le tomó legalizar sus papeles que le permitiesen trabajar.

La targeta de memoria del móvil que tenía el pervertido se había roto mientras ocurría el revuelo cuando él lo atrapó con las manos en la masa, y las cámaras instaladas no le ayudaron en nada para defender sus acciones porque no funcionaban. Fue despedido y tuvo que pagar una alta indemnización al hijo de perra.

Porque le rompió un brazo , la altura del cúbito y la nariz con un cabezazo ,y según Billy ,la sacó barata.

Hubieron testigos ,incluso sus compañeros de trabajo pero estos últimos no ayudaron, es más tenían resentimiento hacia él y ese hecho les alegró por lograr deshacerse de él.  
Los demás no quisieron entrometerse por un simple empleado.

Tanta que tuvo que hipotecar su casa, para pagar a su abogado y dicha indemnización. Fue sometido primero a un programa de control de la ira como una probation pero fue infructuoso.  
Entonces no tuvo opción.

Respiró profundamente al recordar todo ese suceso.  
En sus adentros se deleitó por haber tenido el placer de oír el crujir de los huesos del pendejo frente a la fuerza de sus puños. El tipo tenía las de ganar; Ningún antecedente, buen trabajo, buena opinión de la familia y amigos, provenía de clase social alta, así resultaban los peores monstruos con inimaginables  
actos retorcidos bajo una careta de ciudadano modelos . Por advertir a todos que estaban ante un depredador sexual de menores, fue agregado a la acusación también injurias.

Puso un par de terrones de azúcar a su taza.

Frente suyo, había desayuno completo servido, fue una forma de celebrar al día siguiente para ambos.

Prepararon café con leche, pan tostado y manteca. Hasta huevos fritos y tocinos. Billy no era fanático de esa clase de desayuno, se conformaba con un té con leche y unas galletitas con chispitas de chocolate o pan de frutas abrillantadas.

Encendió el televisor y se encontraron pronto con la noticia en la tv.  
Sobre un asesinato múltiple en la zona cercana donde residían.

Según el informe, las tres víctimas eran de frondosos antecedentes, fraude, robo, posesión de drogas, proxenetismo… varones ,caucásicos, mediana edad ,no fueron despojados de ningún objeto de valor.  
Cuellos rotos,cabezas aplastadas, pechos atravesados por una varilla.

La escena, según el periodista, era sangrienta . Ubicados en un callejón, había ocurrido en la noche. Precisamente en la madrugada, los cadáveres estaban frescos.

Un pobre empleado de limpia, tuvo la desgracia de descubrirlos.

Billy estaba boquiabierto.

Vio las imágenes de fotografía de los tres fallecidos de un archivo policial y eran sus viejos conocidos.Los que le dejaron la palpitante herida en su mejilla.

Becca no estaba enterada de sus malas juntas y al ver el noticiario no le dió tanta importancia, hasta dijo que estaba bien con un escueto. —Tres menos…—

Eso fue demasiado, conveniente. Demasiado. No cumplía con las características de un ataque por riña entre pandillas.  
Entonces se dió cuenta de que lo que lejanamente cruzó por su mente sobre observar las acciones de un superhéroe ante tremenda injusticia, se concretó de la peor forma .

Ese día ,por primera vez ,un sudor frío surgió en él cuando se encontró con Patriota y una emoción intensa que no lograba identificar que le inundó desde que unió los cabos.Este no lucía diferente, ni más ni menos afable de lo que que siempre mostraba.

De todos modos, ni bien estuvo de pie frente a él, le lanzó un periódico donde había el imagen de tamaño importante sobre el múltiple asesinato.  
Lo hizo frente a todos los demás empleados.  
—No pensé que realmente llegaras a a hacerlo, es decir nunca . Me has dejado anonadado , Patriota.—

El susodicho miró a los lados .

—No sé de qué estás hablando…— murmuró.

Billy le quitó el periódico zonal e indicó el artículo al cual se refería.  
Al sup le tomó unos segundos leer lo suficiente para comprender a qué se refería.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?— Cuestionó ,destilando total confusión.

Billy bufó y dejó el asunto por el momento para centrarse en el itinerario del día.

—Así que en esas estamos ,¡Qué decepción! —Suspiró dramáticamente—Primero lo primero. Movámonos ya, si no quieres llegar tarde al compromiso del día, no vaya a ser que baje tu adorado puntaje de popularidad.—

Iban a una charla con personas con discapacidades , Patriota sentado a su lado esa vez .  
Él rubio hacía comentarios de vez en cuando sobre temas de política, sobre la sociedad , curiosidades de esos encuentros pero Billy hacia oídos sordos. Ni siquiera lo miraba.  
John le observó extrañado. Fue así desde que salieron de Vought.

—¿Billy?—

  
Este se removió en su lugar .

  
—Bien,¿ pretendes aplicar la ley de hielo? Estás actuando como un niño.—

Butcher sonrió imperceptiblemente pero se mantuvo en silencio.  
Cuando Patriota imitando su accionar anterior le hizo llegar un reloj a su regazo .  
Billy frenó luego en plena avenida para luego recobrar su trayecto luego de unos cuántos vocinazos.

  
El Sup miraba hacia el frente , evidentemente irritado y de brazos cruzados.  
—Vi que unos de esos estúpidos tenía puesto esto. Lo que te he regalado. ¿Sabías que es una Citizen de edición limitada? ¿De precisión única? No me habías dicho que te robaron también.—

Billy farfulló maldiciones.  
—No me robaron ,idiota. Se los di como garantía.—

John endureció su expresión pero no dijo nada  
—Los masacraron ,fuiste tú ¿No es verdad?—Dijo Butcher luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Se tornaron violentos. Mi deber era detenerlos.—

  
— ¿Qué te hicieron como para haber tenido que aplastarlos como insectos?—

Patriota dijo que le habían escupido. Bueno, eso era bastante típico de esos pendejos.

  
—Muerto el perro acabado la rabia, ¿no?— Comentó el conductor.

John no dijo nada.

  
—¿Qué diría la prensa? — Era una noticia , notición,que haría mojar a todo periodista, no que realmente quería arruinar a John.

  
—Esto es peor de lo que creía, eres prácticamente inmune a todo, leyes naturales y del hombre.Es increíble, acabaste con esas ratas como si nada y no tendrá consecuencias. ¡Por favor! ¡nadie me creería!— Billy rió en una especie de éxtasis.

—¿Te hice un favor o no? — Preguntó John como si se estuviera achicharrando en su lugar. No hizo mención de la cháchara que acababa oír sobre su "inmunidad".

—Pero nunca te lo pedí.— Apuntó Billy, siendo hipócrita. Evidentemente .  
Eso simplemente frustró a John.

—No soy tan ingenuo.Por algo me dijiste quiénes fueron los que te amenazaban. Con pelos y señales. Además podrían haber hecho algo a Becca, ¿no te parece?

  
Billy no creía eso posible, pero de todos modos cabía la posibilidad. No hubiera dejado que llegara hasta ese punto.

—Al menos eso me dijeron. Dijeron que era lo justo, que si no les devolvías el dinero iban a hacerte pagar a través de tus cercanos. Todo indica que ellos investigaron sobre ti, tienes cierta reputación en el barrio, en el distrito.—Continuó Patriota.

Si no tenía pena por esos maleantes antes, en ese momento hasta sentía cierta retorcida alegría. Y eso cambió su perspectiva.

Patriota el de sonrisas deslumbrantes con sus fans, llegando a estar insoportable en momentos tras bastidores con las personas encargadas de los eventos.

  
Normal en alguien constantemente acosado por la presión de una multinacional.  
Pero ¿Llegar a matar?  
Más que asustarlo, en Butcher le hizo verlo con otros ojos, pero no atemorizado ni similar, al contrario. Era sobresabido que Billy no era alguien normal, y tampoco reaccionaba de la misma forma en determinadas situaciones.

Reconsideró algunas cosas, seriamente.

No sabía quién manipulaba a quién.

—¿Esperas que te de un premio??  
¿ Un diploma, medalla, trofeo?—

John negó con la cabeza.

  
— ¿Y qué te parece si yo quiero darte un premio? La verdad no mandaste a mejor vida a santitos precisamente.—

—S-si es lo que deseas. Aceptaré con gusto,Billy.—

**********

Miraba su anillo de bodas adornando su dedo anular.  
Y en un momento luego se lo quitó.  
Lo colocó en un mueble cercano , de los pocos que había en esa suite.

Ese anillo lo recibió no en una ceremonia en una iglesia, fue por civil. Austero y bonito, por decirlo.

Entraría en un juego peligroso. Lo sabía, traicionando la confianza de Becca, lo sabía.  
No sabía a qué clase de embriaguez tenía, pero era una a la que se sentía atraído, como una polilla a la luz.  
Si se mantiene como asunto oculto, no afectaría a nadie , pensó.Ojos que no ven , corazón que no siente.

Le preocupaba que existiera la posibilidad de haber malinterpretado las señales que le ha mandado cierto héroe nacional.  
No se puso a analizar más profundamente sus acciones porque lo llevaríamos directo a introducirse en un hospital mental.

  
—Oh ,disculpa la demora . Realmente no ¡lograba hallar hielo! Estoy pensando seriamente agregar a la Princesa de hielo a los Siete.—Comentó John entrando con una botella de cachaza, un par de vasos,un frasco con azúcar y limones. Todos en una bandeja.

—¿Y qué celebramos?— Preguntó Billy , sentado en el sofá.

—En un par de días.Iré a África a colaborar con una fundación que ayuda a varias naciones de ese lugar para proveer agua potable a sus poblaciones. Vought quien lo financia ,me requieren para representarlos ,claro está. Eso significa que estaré ausente un par de semanas . Es casi como una pequeña despedida.—  
Explicó , preparando la bebida en una coctelera.

  
—No luces muy entusiasmado. — Apuntó Butcher.

John sonrió levemente y asintió.  
—No estaba entre mis planes ir de viaje ahora.— Le dió un vaso a Billy y fue a la rockola que se encontraba cerca , tecleó algo en el tactil, puso música . Billy no era muy conocedor del tema pero creía oír a Chopin, nocturno op9 n2. Su padre , según recordó, escuchaba esa pieza hasta el hartazgo.

  
—Ah , esta música es lo más cerca a lo celestial que jamás estaremos. Me pone triste y la vez feliz, ¿No te parece loco?—

  
Comentó Patriota mientras regresaba donde Billy, y se sentó a su lado ,teniendo su propia bebida.

—¿No te parece muy temprano para beber alcohol?—

  
Apenas eran las diez de la mañana.  
—Creo que amerita la situación… además, necesito un descanso antes de hacer las maletas, y también no es una bebida tan fuerte. —Patriota extendió los brazos en el respaldo del sofá. Casi tocando a Billy quien se cruzó de piernas y dio un par de tragos a la bebida.

  
—Caipirinha . Nada mal.—

—Lo aprendí a hacer cuando estuve en Brasil, aunque Maeve y Deep hacen más variedades y más exóticas.—  
Patriota se acercó un poco al otro , en discretos movimientos mientras hablaba.

  
Butcher realmente no recordaba haber conocido a los otros integrantes de los Siete directamente, los veía de lejos. El hombre pez y el invisible, andaban juntos como uña y mugre.El velocista era escurridizo así como el ninja.

  
—Me dijiste que tenías un premio para mí , Billy. Y disculpa que sea ansioso pero realmente me da curiosidad saber qué es.— John cuestionó luego de unos segundos. En sus ojos se veía la expectación.

Realmente _ansioso._

  
Billy se rascó levemente la cabeza como pensando las palabras a decir. Mirando el suelo .

  
—No sé qué realmente le gustaría a un Sup que puede tener lo que desee en un parpadeo.—  
Antes de que Patriota replicara con alguna frase trillada , continuó.

  
—Así que empecemos por averiguar qué realmente estás esperando. ¿Qué esperas de _mi,_ John? Siempre tuve la sensación de que quieres algo y simplemente no lo pides ¿Tienes miedo?—

  
Lo directo de las palabras de Billy dejaron sin habla a John, se sorprendió a sí mismo riendo ligeramente con mucho nervio.

  
—Eres tan sutil como una condenada perra en celo, es decir, me sorprende que no has intentado algo más que tus patéticos intentos de conquista a través de regalitos aquí y allí.—

—Esta bien, está bien. No digas más palabrotas,por favor Es … me atraes _,William._ —Confesó—No hablo sólo físicamente.Es tu mente ,tu esencia. Me dices la verdad, actúas natural y eso es como aire fresco para mí, ¡me has hecho replantear muchas cosas! Creí que si te lo decía en seco, te espantaría.—

  
William pasó muchos momentos de ¿¡Qué mierda!? en su vida, y cuando las cosas no podría ser más bizarras , resultaba que resultaba atractivo para un endemoniado Sup , que era capaz de matar sin ton ni son y parecía no estar lamentándolo , además este pensaba dejarlo así. Como una ocurrencia desafortunada.

Sabiendo lo que eso acarrearía a toda su figura y la de la empresa, sin mencionar a los demás fenómenos como él, si saliera todo a la luz. No pensaba que alguien así, que para esos momentos ya daba señales de evidente comportamiento anómalo, podría sobrellevar una relación sana. ¿Quién era él para juzgar? Le dijo una voz en su mente.

Patriota metió la pata ,todo por cubrir su trasero.

  
Divagando aún ,sintió una mano en su mejilla, los guantes rojos del otro no estaban puestos . La tibieza de la palma resultaba relajante.  
Patriota acercaba su rostro al suyo ,poco a poco y antes de concretar el contacto entre sus labios. Billy golpeó ligeramente la mano.  
John se sorprendió. Y ladeó la cabeza.

  
—¿Crees que soy una calenturienta adolescente ? ¿Que sólo con una de tus sonrisitas falsas se derrite ante ti? Pffff— Preguntó Billy , altanero pero sin duda estaba comenzado a sentirse bastante … excitado.

—No, claro que n- —

—Quítate el pantalón.— Ordenó. Él no se había movido del sofá aunque ya dejó de tener sus piernas cruzadas. Terminó la bebida y dejó el vaso en el suelo.

  
Patriota quedó mudo pero obedeció. Copiando la acción de Butcher de dejar su vaso aún con el líquido.  
Se puso de pie. Desató sus botas .  
Y se bajó los pantalones.  
Unos calzoncillos rojos .

  
Billy sonrió ligeramente.  
—Todo. —

  
Pronto ante él estaba Patriota, con su verga semierecta ,no era de un tamaño pornográfico pero era más que aceptable y de esperar para alguien con su contextura.

Debía darle el crédito, hacía caso con el rigor de un soldado.

  
Rojo y palpitante, aclamado atención. Notó que su verga iba poniéndose más tiesa mientras más lo mirada. No tenía mucho vello púbico. Mejor.

Butcher estaba embriagado por la influencia que ejercía en el otro. Sumiso ,hacía real cada comando.  
El Sup le miraba con pupilas dilatadas y mordía sus labios con evidente ansiedad.

  
—No te atrevas a tocarte. —Le hizo una señal con el dedo índice, indicándole que se acerque.

Como un sediento a una fuente ,de agua fresca ,John prácticamente se abalanzó sin quitarle la vista de encima. Butcher permitió que el otro hombres se sentara a horcajadas en su regazo. Vio y sintió cómo lo rodeó el cuello con sus vigorosos brazos, pegándose a él cual sanguijuela.

  
El rostro ajeno pronto estuvo en su cuello olfateando y lamiendo esa parte, justo en la carótida, disfrutando de las palpitaciones allí.  
La respiración de ambos era acelerada y sentir la polla rozar la suya por sobre la tela le producía una sensación extremadamente agradable y sensacional.

  
Butcher estaba completamente vestido, pero John no perdía tiempo e iba deshaciendo la corbata mientras seguía besando la suave piel del cuello bajo sus labios  
Ese era una zona erógena que pocos descubrían en él. Cuando sintió dientes decidió tomar a John de los pelos.  
El Sup gimoteó , tenía un rostro con una expresión de deleite y algo de ira por haberlo sacado repentinamente de tan prestigiosa tarea.

  
—No me marcarás como parte de tu ganado, colega.—  
Billy liberó su pelo y luego tomó con fuerzas ambas nalgas , tersas y lampiñas su disposición ,y apretujó.No muy suavemente.

Haciendo que Patriota se estremeciera por completo .

  
Pronto marcando un ritmo. El hombre comenzó a moverse sin cesar,arriba y abajo. Y Butcher le susurraba palabras sucias al oído.

—Eso, así, como una putita . Vamos. —

John respondía con palabras ininteligibles y quejidos angustiosos pero extasiados.  
Era un escenario extraño.  
La música clásica seguía sonando hermosa y relajante mientras encima de Billy, John lo montaba como si no hubiera mañana.

  
Solamente lo tocaba en los testículos y la polla, pinchaba con saña sus nalgas . Y le daba pequeños mordisqueos al lóbulo de la oreja, Patriota hacía lo imposible para darle el espacio.

Buscaba llegar al orgasmo mediante Butcher rozándolo cada vez más fuerte , causando una fricción casi dolorosa pero extremadamente placentera.  
Las notas del piano, formaba una extraña melodía con los gemidos del dueño de la suite. Butcher por su parte también buscaba llegar al clímax de esa particular forma mientras luchaba por no hacer demasiado ruido .

Pensando a mil por segundo.

Los humanos están bajo un manto civilizatorio , normalmente al darle poder muestran sus verdaderos colores.  
Seres con habilidades superiores al del cualquier ser existente, no eran diferentes. No eran superiores, sus inclinaciones y sus pensamientos no estaban exentos de errores muy comunes. Muy humanos.

Tenía al mejor de todos, al poderoso ,derritiéndose ante su toque, pidiendo más, suplicando.  
Sus caderas se movían con gracia sobre Butcher quien correspondía , simulando penetración .  
En menos tiempo de lo que esperó, Patriota repetinamente eyaculó con un agudo gemido, dejando completamente manchado a Billy con su esperma .

Segundos después,Butcher creyó que Patriota estaba teniendo espasmos producido por el clímax. Sin embargo, presto más atención cuando el otro, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro .  
Sintió una innegable humedad allí. Y sollozos .

  
Billy tomó el rostro ajeno ,manos sudorosas y algo temblorosas en cada mejilla de forma algo brusca.  
El otro estaba sonrojado como un tomate. Sus pestañas húmedas y ojos vidriosos , lágrimas , deslizándose, derramándose en su nívea piel.

Evitaba mirarlo.  
—Vamos, hombre. —Murmuró Butcher sin saber qué hacer.

  
—Lo siento, yo lo siento… l-lo… — Habló John con la voz quebrada,cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, sus manos buscaban sostén en él, pero esa presión fue aumentando más y más.  
Billy lo empujó lo suficiente para que se miraran cara a cara y lograr que aflojara su agarre, realmente lo estaba lastimando.

  
—Mírame. Está bien. Oye. — Usó un tono conciliador ,cosa extremadamente rara en él, pero algo así podía ser realmente un gran complejo en los hombres, algo como acabar rápido .  
Sin embargo ,él mismo estaba aún duro como una roca pero decidió ignorar ese pequeño gran problema, debido al tener que socorrer al mero superhéroe representante de toda una nación desarmándose por algo tan mundano que sin duda tendría resolución.

  
—¿Puedo besarte?— Preguntó de repente John, suplicante y temblando aún. Como si tuviera frío aunque la piel ,donde Billy rozaba ,ardía como la lava.

Él dio el visto bueno y pronto el aire en sus pulmones se le escapó cuando John lo besó con fiereza.  
Sus labios se movían sobre los suyos , sedosos y húmedos. Y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano cubriendo su polla.  
Dejó de besarlo en la boca para ir de nuevo al cuello. Y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Butcher, dejando ver su pecho, llenó el trayecto de caricias .

Hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Bajó la cremallera del pantalón . Miró por un momento a Butcher y como vio respuesta positiva.

Reveló el miembro ajeno, los masajeó desde la base hasta la punta, disfrutando ver lo lleno de sangre y baboso que estaba con el líquido preseminal. Le dedicó tiempo a las bolas, con sus prodigiosos dedos.  
Billy se permitió disfrutar a pesar de que le sacó de onda la demostración anterior, decidió continuar.

  
Impulsaba al otro con sus caderas a que cortara con el juego y se la chupara de una vez. Patriota entendió y con una habilidad que sospechosamente hablaba de gran experiencia, lengueteó todo la polla, disfrutando del sabor y la textura, hasta que engulló el pedazo de carne hasta el límite. Haciendo que el dueño de la verga ,lo agarrara del cabello y comenzará a follar su boca sin piedad,cuando se irguió buscando mejor posición. Se preguntaba ,con cierto sadismo, si cuánto podría aguantar Patriota sin aire.

La saliva se escurría de las comisuras del rubio, quien se dejaba usar con evidente placer , emitiendo quejidos de éxtasis mientras se tocaba a sí mismo con desesperación.

Abría sus mandíbulas al máximo, tratando de no rozar con sus dientes, respirando por su nariz y relajando la garganta. De esa manera el reflejo de arcadas, disminuía.

  
William sacó su miembro de la caliente boca ajena , instintivamente John sacó la lengua, buscando saborear más .

  
La visión de un hombre ardiente como el que estaba frente suyo,transpirado, de rodillas, suplicando por más fue demasiado y al cabo de unos minutos y se vino.

  
Dejando trazos de una vigorosa eyaculación en la cara ajena. Emitió un gruñido animalesco.

  
Hacía tiempo que no se venía en tal cantidad.Eso que practicaba sexo con su esposa con regularidad normal.  
Quizás el factor era el morbo y el vicio del sometimiento .

Patriota recogió con sus dedos los restos y se los chupó, sin romper contacto visual.

Billy con su pulgar le limpió las lágrimas que aún marcaban sus mejillas.

Ambos tuvieron que darse una ducha , lo hicieron juntos para ahorrar tiempo.

Afortunadamentehabía una zona de lavandero personal en ese lugar.

Billy solo tuvo que esperar media hora para tener su ropa impecable de nuevo.  
La de Patriota pasó por el mismo proceso.  
Tuvieron que andar sólo cubiertos con la toalla mientras estaban en dicha espera.  
Billy no era muy romántico ni mucho menos ,Becca solía darle reprimendas por eso.

Sin embargo, John seguía buscando el contacto, y como el otro hombre estaba lleno de endorfina en el cuerpo , se sentía más capaz de corresponder los besos y abrazos a los que se veía envuelto en esos momentos.

  
—Eres increíble.— Le susurró. Un olor a suave colonia expelía de la piel y cabello recién lavado de John, se veía fresco como una lechuga, aunque en la habitación aún había un inconfundible aroma a sexo.

Cuando salieron de la suite faltaban un par de horas para que terminara su horario . Y apenas estuvo disponible una asistente de Stillwell los interceptó.  
John era requerido en la oficina urgentemente.  
La mujer se marchó luego de dar el aviso. John a sabiendas de que nadie podía verlos en ese pasillo , al menos de esa área y momento. Dió un largo y sensual beso a Billy quien correspondió ,no lo podía negar, más que gustoso. Aunque una punzante sensación se iba a acrecentando…

Esa noche durante la cena, no pudo mantener enfoque.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy ? Quise almorzar contigo hoy en la cafetería de la empresa, pero no había señales de ti. —

Le explicó que le había enviado mensajes al móvil, la respuesta fue que se había quedado sin batería y que era un problemita que resolvería cambiando de teléfono ,pues se descargaba de forma anormal. Una excusa bastante convincente pues Rebecca lo creyó perfectamente lógico.

—Lamento eso ,cariño. Tuve mucho del qué ocuparme hoy. Mañana comeremos juntos. Promesa de meñique. — Concluyó Butcher.

  
Ella sonrió.  
Uniendo ambos ,sus respectivos dedos.

—Ok,promesa de meñique.—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy es contradictorio, lleno de errores ,con dudosa capacidad para tomar buenas decisiones. ¡Eso es evidente en la serie! Por eso me gusta. No que sea el típico héroe puro e inalcanzable, es como Homelander.
> 
> Continuará.


End file.
